Behind Her Smile
by sharonrainsworth
Summary: After a late-night solo mission, Kano notices that Kido is mysteriously happier than usual, & she continues going on more solo-missions throughout the week. Kano tries to figure out what is going on. I can't title or write summaries. *Shrug* Dumb fluff w/ a silly plot. Originally posted on my Tumblr. Note: I'm not feeling very well rn, so all my writing is being put on hold! Sorry.


A/N: This is just a short, intro chapter for now. More stuff to actually happen later on. Enjoy.

Kano lay upside down over the couch, his feet dangling up over the headrest and his hair lightly dusting the ground. He was so bored. Seto had come from work and went straight to bed about an hour ago and Kido had one of her rare solo missions, one was bound to go deep into the night. The only person home and awake was Mary, and he already tried to pester her, but she quickly made it clear that unless he wanted to help with flowers or read manga with her, she didn't want him around.

Kano sighed, and adjusted himself so he was sitting semi-properly on the couch. He switched on television and entertained himself for a while with dumb comedies, muffled by cheap static.

Well into the night, the front door swung open to reveal Kido, hoodie and all. He turned down the TV, perking up at her arrival. He was used to staying up late, as most days he'd go explore the city and partake on miniature adventures. Today, though, he had stayed home to make sure Kido came back in one piece. Her movements were slow from a long day, as if her joints had become puddy. The couch gave slightly as she slunk on the side of the couch opposite to him, leaning back.

"What are you watching? Cartoons?" He could see her roll her eyes under the faded television light.

"They're really funny. But if you don't like it," he started for the remote, "I think there is a horror movie that just started on the other channel-" and was conveniently interrupted by shove.

"Oh! Too big for cartoons, but too scared for horror? Oh leader~, would you like me to hold your hand through it?"

"Shut it. It's not like I'm sc-scared, or anything! I just don't want to watch that right now. Besides," she yawned, "I'm going to go to bed. It's late."

"Kido, you don't need to hide it! If you're really that scared, I can protect you." He braced for a punch that never came. She wasn't as violently irritable as usual, or he'd certainly be in a lot more pain with that comment, he noted. Maybe she was just tired.

Not very long after, a defeated Kano turned off the television, and headed for his own room.

. . .

He awoke to the smell of warm pancakes. Sunlight had barely began to peak through his windows. He worried briefly about how much sleep Kido must of gotten, but soon brushed it off because: Pancakes.

He snuck around into the kitchen to find Kido with a loose red t-shirt, familiar long pants, and her hair tied up in something that hovered between a ponytail and a bun, humming softly over the bowl she stirred. A plate of already finished, steaming pancakes sat next to her, but it was not nearly enough to feed the Dan, specifically Seto and himself. She had probably miscalculated the amounts on that first batch and had to make more batter.

He scurried around the counter, but Kido was oblivious to his movements. She was lost in her cooking, her eyes watching the batter swirl and spin beneath her. Now at a better (and closer) angle, he could see how she swayed slightly the the rhythm of the melody she hummed, and he could see a smile linger on her lips, happy and pure.

He watched her in her peaceful state for a moment, before he couldn't help himself. He giggled and touched her arm, "You look so motherly cooking like that, Kido!"

His touch seemed to send a shock wave through her body. After nearly dropping her bowl, she set it down on the counter in front of her and shifted her icy gaze to him.

He ignored it. "What type of pancakes are these? I wanna try!" He reached his fingers into the bowl.

She swatted at his hand like a fly, "Idiot, how many times have I told you not to eat raw dough? It's dangerous. Go do something and stop annoying me."

He pouted at her, licked his fingers anyways, and left.

Kido set the table as Seto and Mary came in through the hall-way, smiling and ready for breakfast together. Kano managed to get through the whole meal with only a small kick under the table after he made an insensitive comment towards Mary. Kido seemed distracted, lost in some thought, and her reactions lagged behind the table conversation.

Kido had added chocolate chips to the pancakes, and they tasted extra sweet.

"Well, I have another solo mission to work on today, so sorry but do you think you can clean up for me, Mary?" Kido pulled her hoodie down over her head, rising from the table, eyes, "I'll be back in time to make dinner. See you guys later."

The small, white-haired girl nodded earnestly, excited to be of help, and waved her off. Seto got up, and got ready for work as Kano leaned over the back of a chair.

"Yo, Seto, did Kido seem happier than usual today?"

"Not really, but happy Kido is a good thing. I liked those pancakes."

"What's her mission, anyways?"

"Don't know. Bye guys!" He smiled at them as he, too, left. Kano went outside to seek his own amusement for a few hours before dinner time.

. . .

After their promised dinner, the four hung around in their small living room. Seto and Kano sat on the floor, stretched out and absorbed within some multi-player video game on their old console. After playing this game for years, they knew the in-and-outs of every part, but they were still heartily invested in it to this day. It was mindless fun, and Kano usually won. Mary sat on the couch above Seto, decorating his hair with flowers. He didn't mind.

Usually, Kido would play, too. She and Seto were, honestly, nearly at the same skill level, but Kano would secretly aim his playing towards helping her win. He wouldn't tell her though, because he liked seeing the confidence gleam in her eyes after she believed she won a match fairly. He found her reactions to things like that funny, and kind of adorable. But today, she lounged on the couch behind them, taking up the two cushions Mary wasn't using.

During their second round, Kano sacrificed some points on Seto's behalf by looking back at the girls. He, to make it seem fair, made it look like he was paying attention to the game the whole his brief glance, he did catch something unusual. Kido was tapping at her phone with her lips curled up slightly to form a small, but genuine smile.

This sparked something in him. Kido rarely smiled. Usually her happiness, even when alone, was only shown through a softening of her eyes. It was unfortunate, because her smile was really beautiful. But it was the rarity of it that made it even more of a treasure for him. But what it really sparked was curiosity. What was it that left Kido openly smiling, even if she thought no one was looking, twice in one day? Was it separate events? Probably not, he mused, probably had something to do with her latest two "solo missions". The first one had something to do with a thief, but she had told neither Seto nor Kano about the circumstances of the second one. Nevertheless, something had happened within the last few days, he was sure of it, even if the others hadn't noticed anything.

When the match ended, Kano winning by only a thread this time, he set down his controller and swiveled in her direction.

"Whatcha so smiley about, Kido?" The direct approach.

Seto and Mary looked up curiously in her direction.

"W-What?" The smile faded, but her cheeks seemed rosy. She shoved her phone into her sweatshirt pocket, "Nothing. Just shut up and finish your game."

"But, Leader, I only wanted to know why you looked so happy~," Kano chirped. His only response was a glare as she pulled her headphones over her ears. She turned away, facing her head towards the back of her couch. She was not putting up with him today.

_This would be a fun game_, he smirked as he reached for the controller again,_ she's definitely hiding something__._


End file.
